


Vidi. Veni. Vici

by KeairaRogue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeairaRogue/pseuds/KeairaRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes missing and Hermione starts looking for him. Just what has the boy-who-lived been doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vidi. Veni. Vici

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea popped up out of nowhere an clearly there is nothing more to it, but it amused me all the same.

Hermione Granger was extremely confused. She had been searching for her best friend ever since he went missing after dinner. So far her search of the lower floors of the castle was proving fruitless.

Ronald Weasley was annoyed. He had been following Hermione around in search of Harry for a while now and all he wanted was to go back to the common room to eat the snacks he had stashed in his trunk.

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know, Hermione!”

“But it’s almost curfew.” 

Just then the two Gryffindors turned the corner to find one Harry Potter and one Draco Malfoy walking towards them.

“Harry! Where have you been?” Hermione exclamined.

“Vidi. Veni. Vici.” Harry replied.

Draco slapped a hand over his eyes, Hermione blushed, and Ron stared in confusion.

“What does…”

“No!” Hermione cut him off.

Draco and Harry exchanged a look before laughing and walking past the two frozen Gryffindors.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t know what vidi, veni, vici means well, I switched the order of vidi and veni, it means I came(veni), I saw(vidi), I conquered(vici)…


End file.
